The Twin War She's Mine!
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Haruhi's little sister is forced to go to her school. She meets everyone from the Host Club, but what happens when the twins fall for her? All hell breaks loose! Who will win her heart?I know Haru doesn't have a sis, but this was fun to make!Rated K/T
1. Meet Amazake, Haruhi's Clumsy Sister

"Haruhi-chan," a girl with black hair and hot pink eyes whined.

"What?" Haruhi – as her girl self – asked.

"I don't want to go to your school," she whined again. Haruhi sighed.

"I know, Amazake-chan," Haruhi said with another sigh. (Amazake means "sweet alcohol" in Japanese)

"Then why?" Amazake asked Haruhi.

"Because father said so," she responded.

"I don't care what dad says!" Amazake shouted in rage, her face red. Haruhi was taken back but her eyes softened and she hugged Amazake.

"I know, I know," she cooed as Amazake cried and yelled. Amazake, even though crying and shouting, she hugged Haruhi back.

"Come on, you need some rest," Haruhi said, taking Amazake to her bedroom.

"I don't want to go, onee-chan," Amazake whispered before falling asleep.

Haruhi sighed and walked out the room.

"I hope Tamaki-sempai and the others won't be crazy . . ." Haruhi started, "Especially with the Mom and Dad crap."

~* Next Day *~

~* Haruhi's POV *~

"Amazake-chan," I whispered, shaking her, "Get up. It's your first day at school."

"I can wear regular clothes for the first day right?" she asked after moaning.

"Yes, you can," I said, smiling. She finally turned over to look at me with her big hot pink orbs. Her hair was messy but still the longest set of hair I've ever seen.

And to think a pretty girl like her is my little sister . . .

Amazake got up, stretched, showing off her flawless creamy white skin, and looked for clothes.

I was dressed in my uniform which made her give me a weird and questioning look.

"Why do you have on . . . a boy's uniform?" she asked.

"You know the story," I said.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, I forgot!" Amazake said, eyeing it, "I like it. Can I also wear a boy's uniform there?"

I stared at her in shock.

"Uh . . . sure, we'll ask," I responded.

"Well, I'm getting changed so get out," Amazake said, pushing me out the room. I smiled and walked out.

"Hurry up, or we'll be late."

_--A few minutes later_

Amazake walked out wearing sleek and shiny black skinny jeans, black Converses with a blue skull on each one, a sleeveless blue shirt with a big black outline skull in the middle, a black tie, black fingerless gloves that stopped at the wrists, and a black hat the a spray paint-looking blue skull tilting to the side on it; she also left her long hair out (which was way passed her knees).

"Love it," I stated. She smiled and we headed out the door.

_--When they reach Ouran High School~! And throughout the day!_

Amazake kept complaining on how she hated all the rich kids and how all the classes were boring. I could tell she was nervous though. She kept shying away from the other boys and girls, and hid behind me.

"_Now_ where are we going?" she whined. I smiled.

"A club of mine where my friends are," I responded. She sighed as she put her hands behind her head.

I opened the door to the Ouran Host Club and saw everyone inside.

"Welcome," Tamaki said to no one in particular, "To the Ouran Host Club."

Amazake hid behind me, so no one could see her.

"Oh," Kyouya said, "It's only Haruhi."

"Haru-chan!" Honey called, jumping into my arms, making me stumble back. I remembered that Amazake was behind me but it was too late. She stubled back and fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" she shouted, rubbing her head.

I saw Tamaki and everyone gasp. Some of their faces grew red.

"Who's this?" Tamaki asked, looking at Amazake.

"Oh!" I said looking over to her, "That's Amazake, my younger sister."

Tamaki immediately grasped onto Amazake and swung her around in the air.

"Oh, Daddy's here, Amazake-chan!" he shouted. I sweat dropped and looked over to Takashi, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey, who was in my arms. I saw that they couldn't keep their eyes off of my sister.

I saw that Amazake was giggling. Giggling at Tamaki and how weird he was.

"Daddy?" she asked, looking at me in a confused way. Tamaki was holding her in the air by her arms (you know, who you put your hands under someone's arm pits and pull them in the air? X3)

"Tamaki-sempai says he's the Dad, Kyouya-sempai is the Mom, Takashi-sempai is the big brother, Honey-sempai as the little brother, Hikaru-sempai and Kaoru-sempai as the twins, which they are of course," I said, "And me as the, uh . . . sister . . .?"

"Ah," she said in understanding.

"She's so kawaii~!" Tamaki shouted, hugging my sister.

And then it all seemed to go in slow motion . . .

"Uh, can't . . . breathe!"

"Tamaki, let go!" I shouted.

"King, let her go," the twins said, pulling at his arms. Amazake fell and Hikaru fell too, falling on top of her.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted as I shouted "Amazake!"

We stared at their position in shock.

Heat started rising to our cheeks, but not as much as Hikaru's.

Amazake peeked an eye open and stared at Hikaru in shock and awe. Then both eyes snapped open.

But then she noticed that his lips were on hers.

"Oh my God . . ." I whispered, putting my hand on my face to cover the shock.

"Hi . . . ka . . . ru," Kaoru said in shock.

Suddenly a scream was heard, stopping the silence.

We then realized it was Amazake when she slipped out from under Hikaru's body and started running around shouting "Oh my God!"

Kyouya chuckled and said, "You have a funny sister, Haruhi."

I smiled and giggled, "I know."

"That was Hikaru's first kiss . . ." Kaoru stated.

"That was my sister's too, you know," I said, looking at my sister running around and then Hikaru's dazed and shocked face. He still held a crimson blush on his cheeks.

"No!" Tamaki shouted, "Not my new baby girl's first kiss! No, no, no, noooooooo! It can't be true!"

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GO---" Amazake shouted before running into Kaoru.

"---D . . ." she finished when they fell. Their faces were inches apart and heat was rising to their cheeks.

"Not a re-run . . ." I said, looking at them. I mean, Hikaru was still dazed, what will happen to Kaoru?

Another shriek was heard from Amazake, and she ran around, yet again.

"Clumsy woman," Kyouya commented. I gave him a glare. The shut-up-that's-my-sister-you-retard look.

"Oh no! Amazake, you're shoe-" I shouted, but she already fell on her face, ". . . lace . . ."

I sighed.

This is going to be a very long year . . .

--Kaoru and Hikaru's POV

It only took one touch, maybe even one look to fall for her. That girl . . . she'll be mine no matter what.

**Review! I know, Haruhi doesn't have a sister but whatever.**


	2. Talk About Sweet Treats

**Lolz, couldn't resist but to update~! (btw, Amazake is shorter than Haruhi and is a year younger. And yes, I am Amazake and all of my OC characters I make)**

~* Haruhi's POV *~

We stayed at the Host Club and Amazake observed how we did things here. She blushed at some of the lines and stuff Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki said to the girls. Especially how the twins acted to each other.

"Amazake-chan," I called. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes, onee-chan?" she asked.

"You can come here every day if you'd like," I said. She smiled.

"Maybe," she replied. Tamaki shot right up and ran over to Amazake.

"Daddy wants you to come here every day!" he said, hugging her.

"Uh, sure, okay," she said, stumbling over her words.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Takashi asked politely. She looked up and blushed a bit, surprised by his voice.

"Uh, s-sure," she stuttered out. I smiled at her.

"Tamaki-sempai," I called. He looked down with a questioning glance.

"Amazake-chan wants a boy's uniform," I said, "She hates dresses."

Tamaki blushed and smiled weirdly. He grabbed me and swung me around as I sweat dropped.

"Of course! We'll make is personally fit for a girl like her!" Tamaki shouted.

A girl like her . . .?

Did he say that because she's got bigger breasts than me?!

Amazake smiled and thanked Tamaki.

"Amazake-chan!" Honey called, clinging onto her neck as he sat on her lap.

"Yes, Honey-sempai?" she asked with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"You should try the sweets!" he shouted with a goofy smile on his face. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'd love some," she said, getting up. Honey smiled, got off her lap, took her hand and walked her over to the sweets table.

"Well, Honey seems to like Amazake," Kyouya stated. I smiled at his comment.

"She's always been good with kids," I said, "She started babysitting at the age of six because she was such a good kid. Everyone trusted her."

"But, Honey's not a little kid," Kyouya said as I caught Kaoru and Hikaru staring at my sister.

"Yes, but he acts like one," I argued, "That's how she can get along so easily with him."

_--The scene of Amazake and Honey; no one's POV_

Amazake took a bite out of her cake as Honey took a bite out of his chocolate chip cookie. Amazake smiled.

"You love snacks and sweet treats don't you Honey-kun?" she asked. Honey smiled and nodded.

_--Back to the others_

~* Back to Haruhi's POV *~

I saw Kaoru and Hikaru's cheeks redden a bit either in anger or just the way my sister was smiling at Honey.

Suddenly, they walked over to her.

Oh no . . .

_--Regular POV_

Amazake looked up at the two twins in confusion but smiled after awhile.

"You guys want some cake too?" she asked. They pulled up two chairs in front of her. Amazake gave a questioning gaze. Hikaru took her fork, and took a piece off her cake. He put it in front of her mouth. She blushed.

"Open up," he said, "Say 'Aah'."

She blushed, opened up her mouth and closed it, taking the piece of cake off of it. She smiled and blushed harder.

Then Kaoru spotted a piece of icing on the corner of her mouth and he smirked a bit.

"Oi, Amazake," he called. She jumped a little and turned with a crimson blush on her cheeks and looked at him.

"Y-Yes?" she asked. He pointed to her mouth.

"You've got some icing on the side of your mouth," he stated. She blushed.

"O-Oh," she said, about to wipe it off but Kaoru stopped her.

"I got it," he said, leaning in. He could feel her heart rate increasing and the heat rising to her cheeks. He finally licked the icing off and licked her one more time, which wasn't necessary. He licked a little higher and pulled back, licking his lips a bit.

Hikaru glared at his twin brother and Kaoru did the same. Amazake didn't notice though. She was too busy thinking about what just happened.

_~* Amazake's POV *~_

I-I can't believe that just happened to me . . .

I mean, two hot twins doing that too me, Amazake, the girl who's just Haruhi's sister.

I'm nothing special.

Right?

**--Regular POV**

Oh, Amazake, you're so wrong.

So wrong and so off, it's sad.

Anyone could tell that you are.

Your eyes, your skin, your persona, even how black your hair is. Everything about you is special.

And anyone could tell that the twins were absolutely amazed and dazed by her beauty.

A dense person could tell her.

An _idiot _could tell her.

A _deaf man_ could show her.

Even a sweet and innocent little boy or girl like _Honey_ could tell her! (this is how my friends explained it to me when I didn't notice something like this)

Oh, how wrong you are, Amazake.

They absolutely _adore _you, for God's sake!

Haruhi, Kaoru, or Hikaru . . . you have to break it down for her a little better.

How dense could you get?! 

Well, her name suits her, though.

She's intoxicating and irresistible for Hikaru and Kaoru!

I wish life was like that for all the other girls.

Well, Amazake, _you _have _a lot_ to learn.

**lolz, you like it? Review please! By the way, tell me who Amazake (aka me) should end up with! I wanna hear suggestions too! I love this story more than any of my others! And I want it to be good and enjoyable! **


	3. A ReRun and a Confession?

**Well, I got some suggestions. Like Honey and Amazake and, Kaoru and Amazake. I don't know! I'm really confused because I love both of the twins. But anyways, thanks for the reviews!**

_**Chapter 3 of "The Twin War – She's Mine!"**_

~* Haruhi's POV *~

After the incidents with the twins and my little sister, we headed home. Amazake had a hard time concentrating though. Dad asked her how it was and if she liked it there. He also asked what happened. She blushed and looked dazed.

"Uh, Dad," I said, looking over to him.

"Yes, Haruhi-chan?" he asked, flipping his hair back.

"Amazake-chan is tired from going to my school for the first time," I quickly said, trying to save her, "So could you excuse us? I'm sure she'd like to go to bed."

Amazake perked up a bit and muttered a thank you to me.

"Sure," Dad said and we got up. I smiled, thanked him, and went to Amazake's room.

"Thank you so much, nee-san," she thanked. I smiled.

"But what's up with you?" I asked, "You're not acting yourself."

"I-It's nothing," she stuttered out. I sighed.

"Okay, well, go to bed," I said, "We have school tomorrow. Dad's getting your uniform later tonight."

She smiled, got dressed for bed and went to sleep.

We've got a long day ahead of us . . .

~* Next Morning *~

"Amazake-chan!" I shouted, pushing her.

She moaned and looked up.

_How does she do it? How can she get up so early?! _She thought.

"Well, here's your uniform," I said, handing it to her as she got up.

"Oh, thanks!" she said with a smile as she ran to go get changed.

"Hurry up, Amazake!" I shouted, making some breakfast. She ran back to the table after five minutes and sighed with a smile.

"You look nice," I commented. She wore her hair out but it looked shorter and her uniform was set to fit a girl.

"Oh, thank you," she said, sitting down. I set the ramen in front of her.

"Ah, you made my favorite!" she exclaimed before slurping the noodles. I smiled as I ate some too.

"Yes, indeed I did," I said. When we finished we ran out the door and to school.

Well, here's another long day . . .

~* Amazake's POV *~

All the classes were boring and long. I got stares from boys and girls. I heard the girls whispering about my uniform and boys talking about my "kawaii" appearance.

When it was the end last period and school was over I walked over to my locker. When I opened it a bunch of letters were jammed in.

"How do they know where my locker is already?!" I mused out loud.

"They know where everyone's is," someone said. I screamed and fell on the floor. I looked up and saw that it was the twins.

"Oh my God!" I shouted, "You scared me!"

I put my hand on my chest and tried to calm myself down.

"Oh, sorry," they said at the same time. I smiled.

"It's okay."

"Here, let me help you up," Kaoru offered. I smiled again and took his hand. He pulled me up and I dusted myself off.

"Want us to walk you to the Club?" Hikaru asked. I blushed a bit but smiled again, a bit wider.

"Sure, I'd love that," I said as we started walking.

It was silent and a bit awkward but it was nice. I felt safe and secure.

"So," I said, getting their attention, "Who likes ramen?"

_Yeah, __**real**__ smooth, Amazake. Nice question idiot. _

"I do," they both said at the same time. I smiled.

"Well, Haruhi and I make the best!" I exclaimed, "You should try it some time! Like, after Friday after school or something."

I saw them smile a bit.

"Everyone could come, but don't know if they like ramen," I said.

"Oh, we're here," I said as they opened the doors.

"Oh my beautiful baby girl!" Tamaki shouted, twirling me around.

"Uh, hi," I said, "Daddy . . ."

"That's enough Tamaki," Haruhi said, glaring at him. He gaped and hid in a corner.

"How gloomy," I said, shuddering at the atmosphere.

"Amazake-chan!" Honey called, clinging onto my neck. I smiled a bit at his childish actions.

"Hi, Honey-sempai!"

"Let's eat cookies!" he exclaimed.

"What kind?" I asked.

"Chocolate chip!" he said.

"Okay then."

We walked over to the table, sat down and grabbed a cookie.

I love cookies . . .

I saw the twins walk over and do what they did yesterday.

They would smile at me, take a chair, pull it up in front of me, and sit down.

Kaoru took the cookie in my mouth and took a bite.

I blushed and Hikaru licked my cheek.

It was just like yesterday.

I was in my own world, and they were in it.

I was completely dazed.

"Amazake," Kaoru said.

"Y-Yes?" I asked.

"You know . . ." he started but Hikaru cut him off.

"We like you," Hikaru stated.

"N-Nani?!"

**Lolz, what a way to confess, Hikaru.**

**Well, review and please, if you have any suggestions, tell me!**


	4. Author's Note IMPORTANT

**Oh, I'm so sorry for not updating! This goes for all of my stories!**

**I've been sooooooo busy lately, it's not even funny.**

**I've had my school work, friends, EVERYTHING.**

**I'll update in a few days or maybe even tomorrow. **

**Well, sorry about the bad news . . . DX**

**Why do I always have short author notes . . .? X3**

**lolz, I'll never know. ^.~**

**I'll hurry as fast as I can, guys/girls~! .**

**Signed,**

**xXxPoisonedAngelxXx**

**.**


	5. From OH NO to OMFG nosebleed

"O-Oh God," Amazake said before fainting. Kaoru caught her and Hikaru stared with a confused expression. Haruhi sighed and grabbed her.

"She does that sometimes," Haruhi explained. Tamaki held Amazake in his arms after grabbing her from Haruhi and shook her a bit.

"Oh, no, my beautiful baby girl!" he shouted. Honey leaned over Tamaki's shoulder to get a better look and stared at her. Takashi did the same and Kyouya just kept marking stuff on his chart.

Amazake's eyes fluttered open slowly and she was blushing. She looked at Hikaru first with a light blush, then looked over Kaoru, her blush increasing.

They leaned over and stared at her in the face.

"Are you okay?" the asked in sync. She smiled and nodded.

"S-Sorry . . . eh, I do that when my mind kind of has an overload on information . . ." Amazake explained.

"Oh," the twins said, "Sorry about that."

"I-It's okay!"

"Oh, yeah, Amazake," Haruhi started, "I'm going to stay here a bit longer, okay?"

Amazake smiled and nodded.

"I'll walk home," she said, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, bye," Haruhi said, "And be careful."

Amazake nodded, waved, and walked out the door.

When she was gone, Haruhi turned to Kaoru.

"Follow her," Haruhi stated, "I don't want anything happening to my sister."

Kaoru nodded, grabbed his stuff and went out to follow Amazake.

_This is your chance to get closer to her, _he thought.

~* With Amazake, Her POV *~

I was far away from home, and a bit lost. I saw that there were two men coming closer to me. They looked sober, but they were smirking at me. I ignored it and kept walking. Suddenly, one called out to me.

"Hey, pretty lady," one said, circling me. I looked at them nervously.

"Why don't you come with us?" the other asked, "We'll show you what fun is."

"N-No thank you," I replied.

One grabbed my arm, and the other groped my leg. They started fondling me so I pushed them away and started running. I made the mistake of running near an ally way, and they pulled me in. One slapped me.

I whimpered.

They started touching me again. One ripped my tie off and one unbuttoned my blazer and blouse. I screamed, and they hit me again.

"Stop screaming!" one yelled.

I whimpered again.

Just when they were about to rip off my bra, someone attacked them. I took this advantage to weakly push myself into a corner. I cried and whimpered loudly. I held my shirt closed.

I heard footsteps coming to me so I squeezed my eyes shut. The person put a hand on my shoulder.

"Open your eyes," the soft voice commanded gently. It wasn't the two men, that's for sure. I opened my eyes and saw Kaoru giving me an apologetic gaze.

My eyes watered but I hugged him. He was surprised at first, but hugged back.

"I'm so sorry," he said, repeating it various times. I cried harder.

"Thank you, Kaoru-kun," I whimpered, "Y-You saved my life."

He broke the hug and looked at me. When he noticed my shirt was ripped open, his facial expression turned to anger. He turned to the two men and got up. He walked over to them and was about to punch them. When I caught a glimpse of them, they were already badly beaten.

I grabbed onto Kaoru's waist to prevent him from hitting them. I hugged him from the back. He stopped and stood still, letting his arms fall down.

"Please, Kaoru-kun . . ." I whimpered again, "Don't go any further . . . i-it scares me."

I let go and he turned around.

I got on my tippy toes and got closer to his face and closed my eyes. I blushed and I could tell Kaoru's eyes were wide.

I finally pressed my lips to his softly and gently, trying to be careful.

His eyes grew wider but he soon closed his eyes too and responded to the kiss.

His arms snaked their way around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She shyly placed her hands on his chest and Kaoru decided to deepen the kiss.

His tongue slipped into her mouth and she was taken back a bit. His tongue explored her small mouth, working wonders for her. She blushed a deep crimson red and moaned.

She shyly responded to his tongue by using hers too. Soon they parted for air, leaving Amazake blushing still and leaving her breathless.

She got off of her toes and looked down, trying to catch her breath. Kaoru pulled her closer to him, and she blushed again.

"K-Kaoru-kun . . ." she whispered to herself.

"I'll walk you home," Kaoru whispered to her. I blushed harder and nodded into his chest. He picked me up bridal style and started walking off.

"K-Kaoru-kun!" I squealed, hugging his waist. It felt weird being carried this way. He smirked and kept walking.

"C-Can you carry me on your back?" I asked, "Y-You know . . . my, uh . . . shirt . . ."

I looked down. He looked down too, blushed, and put me down. He knelt down and let me hop onto his back.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"No problem."

I yawned.

"I'm sleepy," I stated.

"Then go to sleep, silly," he laughed. I smiled. I let my eyes close.

"Thank you for everything, Kaoru-kun . . ." I said.

"Oh, yeah, Kaoru-kun?" I said to him.

"Yes?" he asked.

I needed to saw one last thing before I went to sleep.

"I really like you to . . . Kaoru-kun . . ."

**I hope that was worth the long wait! Please review!**


	6. Secret Pasts

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Just to be safe ALL of my stories are on hold because I'm transferring to a new school and such. Yes, I'll try to update every story as son as possible, but I've been very busy lately and there's not much inspiration around. Anyways, here's the next chapter of "The Twin War – She's Mine!"**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, any of it's characters, or any songs I put in here**

_**Chapter 5**_

Kaoru finally reached Haruhi's and Amazake's house. He stole a glance at the sleeping girl on his back and faintly smiled. People passing by stared at them, whispering to each other. Some were nice comments, others not so much. Kaoru looked up where the apartment should be. He smiled again and looked at Amazake again.

"Don't worry Amazake, we're almost there . . ." he whispered, beginning to walk up the steps. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Kaoru then tried opening the door, and it opened, it was unlocked. He shrugged it off and walked in the small house, taking off his shoes and closing the door behind him.

He looked around the house, trying to see which room was hers. He saw one with black walls and paint splatters all around in different colors. He walked in and saw many pictures of a little girl with a dog and cat. He stopped and stared at one. It was a little girl with waist length black hair, large hot pink eyes, pale skin, and a baggy pair of black shorts with a baggy blue shirt on top. She had a goofy grin and a funny looking hat that looked like a construction hat with a flashlight on it. It was too big on the girl's head and it hung a little too low. There was a puppy on the right side and a cat on the left side of her. The dog was a black puppy with white on its paws, muzzle, and near its right brown eye. The cat was white with one black front paw, one black back paw, and on its forehead. Kaoru smirked and chuckled a bit.

"So that's Amazake as a child," he said to himself before setting Amazake on her bed. He pushed her hair out of her face and continued looking around her room. He found a book open with lyrics written in it. He picked it up and read it, a bit shocked at the lyrics, wondering what they meant.

**"Monster"**

His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window . . .  
That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows.  
I will.  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattoed in his veins, yeah.

Kaoru looked over to Amazake, his face shocked and surprised. He put the book down and looked around her room, seeing pictures of her, the dog, and the cat. Suddenly, the pictures of her smiling and grinning, turned into frowns and straight faces. The dog and cat were gone, and it was only her, and sometimes Haruhi. He saw CDs everywhere. They were all English.

_That would explain the English lyrics . . . but why would she write English lyrics when she's Japanese? _Kaoru wondered. Kaoru walked back to Amazake and kneeled in front of her.

_Violet wrists and then her ankles. Silent pain. _

He checked her wrists and her ankles, just to make sure. And sure enough, they looked bruised and purple. She flinched at his touch and rolled to her side. Kaoru got up and looked around the house, looking for the phone.

"I have to call Haruhi . . ." he mused aloud before finding the phone and dialing Haruhi's cell phone.

"Moshi moshi?" he heard Haruhi's voice question.

"Haruhi, I need you to come down here," he said, "Now."

"How come?" she asked, "What happened? Is Amazake okay?"

"I'll explain everything when you come down to your apartment, okay?" he said, ready to click the off button and hang up.

"Sure, I'll be right down," she answered and they hung up.

About five minutes later, Haruhi and everyone else was there.

"Kaoru? Kaoru, where are you?" Haruhi called.

"In here!" he called back, still in Amazake's room. They all walked in and saw Amazake's sleeping form, Kaoru kneeling in front of her, facing the door.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked. Kaoru held up the book with English lyrics written all over the pages.

"What is this?" he asked. Haruhi's eyes widened and she looked angry.

"Why would you go through her stuff?"

"Answer my question!" Kaoru shouted back, angry himself. Everyone stared at them in shock.

"It's Amazke's songbook. Why?" Haruhi answered.

"Why are the lyrics English? And why are they so . . . horrifying?" Kaoru looked back at Amazke with desperate eyes. He was dying to know what was up with this.

Haruhi sighed.

"When Amazake was a child, she was a happy little girl. She's really not my sister, but she was truly a distant relative. That was, until both of her parents died, making my Mother and Father take her in."

Everyone looked shocked.

"She used to live in America," Haruhi continued, gazing at her sister sadly, "And both of her parents were Japanese, but they spoke English and Japanese. It took Amazke a long time to figure out how to speak in Japanese though. She had the cutest American accent I've ever heard." Haruhi smiled softly.

"Anyways, not long after a year that Amazake lived with us, she was soon kidnapped. She was only seven years old too. The man kept her in a place very far away for a few years. Three I believe. When she was ten, the police finally found her, but she was terrified and she had been abused, as well as raped several times it seemed. She was very frail and she looked like she was on the verge of death. Amazake spent a few years in the hospital and the mental hospital. She only just recently came back, but in her mind . . ."

Haruhi trailed off, wiping some tears away.

"In her mind . . . I know there's a very dark place. A place where she's scared and small. She's still just a child . . . she hasn't grown one bit mentally. Only her education is up to par. But everything else is so . . . childish and scared . . ."

Tamaki had tears in his eyes, as well as the others. It was the only time all of them were on the verge of tears.

Amazke stirred in her sleep, hugging a stuffed animal near her pillow.

"Amazake-chan . . ." Honey cried.

"My sister has been offered a record deal before . . . though her songs are so sad. She has a music video for her song you read. It's . . . sad . . ." Haruhi muttered.

"Amazake . . . I'm sorry . . ." Kaoru whispered to Amazake, hugging her. The others gathered around her. And though she looked peaceful as she slept to them . . . in her mind . . . it was a dark pit of terror.

**Me: Sorry for the fail chapter! Review please! Dx**


End file.
